


Decisions

by lasairfhiona



Series: FF100 - Voyage [53]
Category: Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-06
Updated: 2012-02-06
Packaged: 2017-10-30 17:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee has a decision to make<br/>prompt: earth</p>
            </blockquote>





	Decisions

Lee loved the Navy. He loved being out on the water. He loved the Seaview. Three days ago he shocked everyone when he informed them he was going on an extended leave and going as far away from water as he could get. Only the Admiral hadn't been surprised and unlike Chip, he didn't try to talk him out of going.

For the first time since he entered Annapolis, he wanted nothing to do with the Navy, the Institute, and all they entailed. He wanted to feel solid ground under his feet and the sun on his back. He wanted to smell the scent of the air after a rain. He wanted to sink his hands into the soil and let it fall through his fingers. Luckily he had a friend with a cabin in the mountains where he escape to and indulge in his desire to connect with the earth and do some gardening. 

He just wanted to be an ordinary person instead of the Captain of the Seaview and Harry's lover. It was the latter that stung the most. For the last five years they had shared a wonderful loving relationship, then a couple months ago it turned sour. What should have been stupid arguments ending with them making up in bed now left one of them sleeping in the guest room, if he even bothered to go back to the penthouse at all. 

The argument just after Seaview made port was the final straw. Harry had questioned his leadership and professionalism. He'd demanded to take leave and was ready to tender his resignation on the spot, effective immediately, if Harry hadn't granted it.

Now he had six weeks to catch upon his reading, work on the landscaping plan his friend, Pierce, had designed and most importantly ponder his relationship with Harry. He needed to decide whether he wanted to try and work things out with Harry. Then he needed to decide whether he would be able to go back to the Institute as just Seaview's Captain. That is if he wanted to go back to the Institute at all. As he dug in the ground he wondered if maybe it was time for him to move on and try something different. 

He knew he didn't have to decide today or even tomorrow what he was going to do. He had plenty of time. But… He also knew he wouldn't have a solid night's sleep until he figured something out.


End file.
